pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal and the Strange Liquid
This is where Crystal has to deal with an inter-dimensional liquid that leaves an effect on some of her friends forever. Can they get rid of it for good before it spreads to others? Characters Heroes Team Ice, Team Physics, Team Superpower, Team Flight Daisy the Bee Ben the Hedgehog Steve the Echidna Sally the Fox Fern the Fox Sarah the Cat Thomas "Tom" the Hedgefox Nicholas "Nick" the Dog Villains Strange liquid. Chapter 1-The Liquid's Effect In the human world, everything was going normally, until a strange liquid flooded the entire city. However, for an unknown reason, the kids and a few adults survived. P. A.: Mr President, we've just had some urgent news. An unknown liquid of some kind had flooded the city not too long ago. There are alot of survivers. Most of them are children. President: We might want to get the kids and bring them here. I can already see a few, actually all of them, except for these 10. Capture the kids and bring them to me. P. A.: Sure. Then the police set off for the school. Meanwhile... Ben: Ugh, what was that purple stuff earlier? It just came outta nowhere! Daisy: (noties her hand is still glowing purple dots) (Thoughts) Better not tell them it's still on us. (Voice) Yeah. What IS that stuff anyway? Ben: Who knows. I'm off. Then the police arrive. Sally runs behind Daisy. Sally: I think they want us! Daisy: Not if I can help it. We'll run. Ben: But we don't know where to go. Daisy: I'm sure some of our friends'll follow. And we need to get out of here. Come on. Fern, one of Crystal's old friends from an adventure a long time ago, then notices something building up. Fern: What's that? Daisy: You gotta be kidding me. Everything suddenly brightens up to a enormous light. Then, all the children were suddenly transported to the animal world, but something different happened than all the other times they were transported. Daisy woke up, very weak. Daisy: Ugh, hey, what happened? Uh? The purple liquid that was stuck to all the children dripped off and disintegrated, and the kids that were teleported all fainted. Chapter 2-Finding Out the Horrible Truth Later that afternoon, Crystal was taking a walk, and she found Daisy on the ground. Crystal: Oh, it's good to take a walk alone. Choco's good, but he's a bit too noisy for my liking. Reminds me of the times when I knew nobody. Well, except Threetails, I've always known her. (notices Daisy) Oh my god! That's strange. She's here, but, none of us are gone. I'm gonna take her to Snap. She picks her up, and heads towards Team Physics' house, where Snap and Chocolate were. Crystal: Hey guys. Snap: Hey- whoa! You found her? Crystal: Yeah. When I found her, I also realised there was this faint purple tinge around her. Can you check it out? Snap: Sure, I'll scan her and figure out what went wrong. While he was scanning her... Crystal: Why aren't you with Sophana and the rest? Chocolate: I wanted to come here, that's why. Snap: Reason why Tornado and Sheila ain't here is because they went shopping. For food. Cookie: Chao chao chao chao!(For all of us!) Crystal: Makin' progress? Snap: Almost. Hang on until I get the full results. But then, something came up on the readings. Snap: Are you kidding me? Crystal: Something stuffed it? Snap: No... and it's bad news for her... Chocolate: Wha-What is it? Snap: Daisy... Daisy, can't go back to her world ever again. Crystal and Chocolate: WHAT?! Snap: I just looked at these readings. Every other time, her human form has always been stored inside of her, so that when she goes back into her world, she's back to normal. But somehow, and I think it has something to do with that purple stuff, her human data has been deleted, and even if we sent her back, she'd still be a bee. I don't know how, but that purple tinge might have something to do with it. Crystal: Oh no... it's shocking for us, but imagine when she's gonna hear it. Chocolate: I'm not gonna like her reaction. Snap: I'll look at exactly why later. I'm gonna find a piece of paper. Crystal: Why would you need a piece of paper? Snap: Chocolate can turn invisible, right? Chocolate: Ya, oh, I get it. But won't she see the letter? Snap: Can't you make it invisible too? Chocolate: I could try. Snap: Okay, just hang on.(He then writes the note) Here. Now go. Chocolate: (turns transparent to them) Okay. He then drops the note under the door. Snap: Let's leave her until she wakes up. Until then, you guys can have a normal night. Crystal: Okay. Chocolate: Okay. Bye, Cookie. Cookie: Chao chao!(Bye bye!) Then, later that night... Daisy: (wakes up) Huh? Huh? (she looks around, and finds a note) What's this? (she jumps down, and picks up the note) Let's read what it says. (she does not read this)"Dear Daisy, I am very sorry to tell you this, but, we scanned you earlier, and we uncovered a terrible fact. You're stuck as a bee... forever. Even if we sent you back to your world, you'd still be a bee. I hope you forgive me for this, this isn't our fault. I'm very sorry for your misfortune. And I've looked around, and it seems like your friends have been struck in the same fate. I'm very sorry, Daisy. We all are. From Snap" (her voice) What?! Oh no! Maybe it was that strange stuff, that made me weak earlier. That's probably why. (sighs) Oh well. If there's nothing we can do, there's nothing we can do. Hopefully my actual friends made it. Good night, all. She then falls asleep, going over the truth in her mind. Chapter 3-Meeting Up with Her Friends The next morning, Crystal woke up at home, but she wasn't her usual self. Chocolate: Hm? Crystal? Crystal was walking outside. Chocolate: Hey hey! Wait! Crystal: I wanna check on Daisy. Chocolate: I know you do. But not this early. Crystal: Oh fine, then. Chocolate: Besides, don't we want to tell the others? Crystal: I just said fine, let's wait then. Chocolate: Alright then. With Daisy... Daisy: Ugh... zzz... (wakes up) Hey, is anybody there? She hears noises. Daisy: Somebody's here. But, I can't get out of this little place. Hm? Oh, there's Snap. Over where him and Tornado were... Tornado: Wow. You're really not picking up any others? Snap: I'm looking at an entire planet, it's gonna take a while to find another animal that suffered the same fate. Oh, there's one. Tornado: Really? What is it? Snap: Don't know. Not yet, anyway. Tornado: Well, where is that spot? Snap: Looking at the surrounding area, and the sign, it's called Pyramid Cave. Tornado: Pyramid Cave? Never heard of that place. Snap: Me neither. Let's go and find that guy! Then they run off. Daisy: What's that all about? (looks up) Hm? There's an opening in the top. Maybe I could secretly follow them! They did say they wanted to find my friends after all! She then flew off. Crystal and Chocolate, after telling everybody the news, went up to Snap's lab. Kayla wanted to go with Crystal, so Chocolate stayed behind. Crystal: Imagine her reaction, like, to us. Kayla(chao form): Yeah. That story was kinda weird though. Crystal: I find it weird myself. Now let's go in...(opens door) Oh no! Kayla: What happened? Crystal: Daisy, she's gone! Kayla: Do you think we should tell Snap? Crystal: I left my communcation system at home. Kayla: Same. She must've flown up through the opening up there. Crystal: Well she can fly. Wonder where she went. Kayla:(flew towards the computer) Whoa, check this out! One of Daisy's friends is at a place called Pyramid Cave. Crystal: I've heard of that place. But I've never been there before. Kayla: Maybe she decided to go there! Crystal: I reckon Snap looked it up, then she followed them so she could see her friend. Kayla: I think we should go too. Crystal: Yeah. We might see her. Kayla: Okay. After everyone made it through Pyramid Cave... Snap and Tornado got to the centre first... where Ben was. Snap: Looks like we found him. Tornado: Yeah. Might wanna scan him too. Snap: Grabbed a portable one! Sneaky eh? Tornado: Hm. Just do it. They then scan Ben, and the same results as Daisy's came up. Snap: No doubt about it. It did happen. I'm gonna check the rest when we get back. ???: Waiiiit! Tornado: Huh? Who's that? Snap: It sounds like-(gapes) Daisy then comes running. Snap and Tornado: Daisy?! Daisy: Thought I'd come too. Hey, is that Ben? Snap: We were just gonna, uh, ask you to carry him, uh, Daisy... Daisy: No problem. Guess we can go, right? ???: (panting) Snap: Who now? Crystal and Kayla then come. Kayla: Stupid ghosts. Crystal: Whoa, what's with the crowd? Snap: We were gonna handle this alone, but everyone had to come. Come on, we've gotta get back home. They all then went home. Chapter 4-What Really Happened, and Another Friend Snap: Alright, after scanning Ben, I found out what really happened. And it's not good. Crystal: Yeah? Snap: I just scanned Ben, then compared them to Daisy's. Here's what happened. First of all, some strange purple liquid that sucks away main life forms, but not transformations, went to their planet and they got caught in it. They weren't realising it, but the purple liquid was still on them, and detecting the transformation, like, animal forms, you know, like us. Then, when the conversion from person to animal was completed, the white light on their world happened, and it sent them here, because as the warps read, they're part of this world now. As they were being sent here, they turned into animals like normal, but their human forms were disintergrated due to the conversion and the liquid's energy. I just scanned the purple tinge that's on Ben, the stuff, and it is dangerous stuff. Long story short, they're stuck here, whoever that was transported. Crystal: So, what are we gonna do? Tornado: We're gonna hope that stuff doesn't come here. Snap: It goes around to planets, it never stops. I just used a small sample of it, and a Chaos Emerald, to find where's its location is in space. It's in our galaxy, like, in our space reigon, so we have to be careful. Kayla: I think there are more people animals. You know, so we might wanna go and check. Crystal's communicator then beeped. Crystal: Yeah? Tamaki: Hello, Crystal! Crystal: Yeah, hey, Tamaki, I can't talk right now, I have to- Tamaki: No no, it's news alright. Alana: We found a dog who says he comes from another planet! Everyone in the room gasped. Schrink: And he glows purple too. Snap: Definetely one of who we're looking for. Kayla: Do you guys think you can give us the area you're in at the moment? Tamaki: Grand Metropolis. It isn't that far from where you are. If you wanna see him. Crystal: I'm headin' there right away! Alana: We'll be waiting! Tamaki: Bye. (hangs up) Snap: You can go. We'll notify you if we find more of the same stuff. Crystal: Okay. Let's go then. Kayla: We should bring Choco. Crystal: Good idea. With Snap and Tornado... Tornado: I'm going to go tell Sheila about this situation. She is in the foresty area. Snap: You can go. I'm gonna go work on some more portable scanners. This one just broke. Tornado: Great. Just watch them, and make sure they don't run off again. Snap: Fine. They then walk off in their separate ways. Daisy:(Thoughts) I noticed it, but I thought I wouldn't tell them. Now that I know about all of our fate, I guess I'd better tell him (Voice) Ben, hey Ben. Ben: Ugh, yeah? Daisy: I just learned a horrible fact. About us. Ben: What is it? Screen switches to Crystal and Kayla at home while Daisy tells Ben about their fate. Crystal: You can stay here, if you want to. Chocolate: Hey, Crystal! Guess who I just brought along for the situation? Crystal: Who? Sophana then walks in. Crystal: I was going to tell her later. Chocolate: I told them both while you were gone. Crystal: By what do you mean "both?" Chocolate: Her and Ivy, of course! The Wisps of course would understand. Basically, all of Team Ice knows. Sophana: Sounds bad for Daisy to be a bee forever when she wasn't naturally one in the first place. Spikeball: Plip.(Yeah.) Crystal: It's not just her, either. It's everyone that came here. That was struck by the purple stuff of course. Sophana: Purple stuff? Chocolate: You didn't tell me about some purple stuff. Crystal: I'll tell you later. I have to get to Grand Metropolis, to see Tamaki. Another one was found. We're trying to find everyone. Chocolate: And I'm going with her. Sophana: Can you tell me a brief? I need to tell Ivy. Crystal: Alright. It's a strange liquid that sucks up people forms. That's the brief. I need to go. See ya later. Then Crystal and Chocolate fly off. Crystal is on her hoverboad. They then arrive at the place. Crystal: Yo, we're here! Tamaki: Hey, yeah. Come in. They then walk in. ???: Crystal?! Alana: You know her? How? ???: Dude, I knew her from when I was back on my planet, and the whole warping scenarios were happening, me and 3 others saw her. Crystal: Ah ha ha, yeah, I know him. Schrink: Interesting. Alana: You just described it perfectly, Schrink! Another mystery! Yeah! Tamaki: Keep it down. Alana: I'm sorry. You okay, Nick? Nick: I'm fine. Crystal: I'm afraid we've got bad news. Nick: What is it? Chocolate: You might wanna come to our place to find out. Crystal's communicator beeps. Crystal: Yeah? Sheila: Hey, Crystal! Crystal: Sheila, hey! So, you know- Sheila: Yeah, I mean, everyone's looking for them, I mean, yeah. Snap wants ya to come home, he's detected something. Crystal: I was coming right now. Tell him we won't be too long. Sheila: Okay. Crystal: Okay, Choco, you think you can handle him? Chocolate: For the short distance we go, I think so. They then head back home. Crystal: So, yeah, here's another one. Snap: Ha. Very funny, he's a pup too. Bad news about THAT(points to screen, in which there is a large amount of something near the planet) I think it's warpspace. I don't know what it is doing though. Crystal: Any more locations? Tornado: Team Superpower contacted us while you were gone. They said they found two. And we found yet another one. Ivy and a hedgefox break in. Ivy: I just found this guy as I was flying over Seaside Hill, looking for people. I found one. Crystal: I know him. Keep your eye out for the last guy. Ivy: You stay here, Tom. Tom: Okay. Crystal: Kay, I really know him. Kayla(fox form): You talkin' to me? Crystal: No. Sheila: Me and Tornado are gonna get the one that's alone. You should find Team Superpower, Crystal! Crystal: Right. When they all leave... Ben: Hey, Daisy. I'm really sad for all of us about that curse thing. Daisy: Don't worry about it. I heard at lunch that the government were after us. They could never come here. Not to mention identify that stuff so easily. Ben: Really? Nick: Hey, you two! Tom: It's us! Ben runs over to them. They chat. Daisy: I sure hope Crystal finds the rest of them soon. Meanwhile, with Crystal's progression in finding Team Superpower... Crystal: Oh? I found them! Yeah! She then lands in Ocean Palace, where she see's them. Crystal: Heeey! Aleena: Oh, hi Crystal! Tillin: Hey! Siway: Hi. Crystal: Hey. Aleena: You want the girls? I told Snap, and he said that he'd send someone. Crystal: Okay. Let's go home, guys. Sally: Mm hm. Fern: Sure hope we find some others. They then head home. Chapter 5-Strange Liquid attacks! When they came home(and Snap had found two named Steve and Sarah plus brang them back), they discussed their plans of what they're going to do. Crystal: So, what are we going to do with them? It's going to take them a while to adjust, plus, adapt to their new bodies. Snap: Yah, but, hey, it won't be too long for some. And they might actually enjoy it here soon. Who knows. Then Snap's machine beeps. Kayla(chao form): Uh, that thing is beeping. Snap: I know that and-(looks at screen) Oh my gosh. Chocolate: What is it? Snap: That liquid! It's coming down here! Crystal: But if it touches us, goodness knows what it'll do! Then her communicator beeps again. Crystal: Yeah? Sheila: Hey, I just found 6 of the Chaos Emeralds! Crystal: Can you bring them here? Sheila: Is that even a question? Of course I would! Crystal: Quickly. Sheila: I'm hanging up now. Then she comes in the door. Tornado: Uh, purple thing just outside! Ben: What is that stuff? Daisy: Recognise it? It's the stuff that's made us permanently animals! Sally: That stuff? Sarah: Now that's a low blow. Fern: I recognise it too! It's definetely that same stuff that we got flooded in! Crystal then ran outside. Chocolate: Hey, wait! Then the liquid formed into a beast, that spoke. Liquid: Planet has life forms. Life forms that are animals. Must turn them into human. Crystal: Yeah? Not happenin', buddy! Then she turned into Cold Crystal with the Chaos Emeralds. Chocolate then turned Super as well. Cold Crystal: It's on! Chapter 6-The Most Strangest Battle Ever Encountered After flying around, Crystal and Chocolate realised that the liquid was dodging their every move because it was sucking up their life data, as a raccoon and a dog, respectively. Cold Crystal: How will we defeat this thing? It keeps sucking our life up! Well, changing us, if you will. Super Chocolate: Yah, I get it. Wonder how it'll happen. Then a tentacle from that thing grabs Chocolate, and drags him inside. Chocolate(reverting from Super form): NO! Cold Crystal: No! Chocolate!(dodges attack) But then she gets hit to the ground. Sophana: She can't beat that thing, can she? Snap: No. I've detected what's happening. Every time they fly through that thing, their data is being sucked into that thing, and changing it. So, they're basically changing from their normal selves every time they fly through that thing. and that thing is feeding on Chocolate right now. Ivy: So, we're doomed like Daisy and the rest? Snap: Probably. If they don't do anything other than what they're doing now. Daisy:(Thoughts) Please, Crystal, please try and regain your strength. I don't want you to end up like me and my friends. Please, Crystal, hear me out. But, up in space, Light(as she was now) saw what was happening, and shot a bolt of light down. Darkness: What are you doing, Light? Light: I'm giving them power, Darkness. That stuff doesn't belong on our planet. Darkness: Right. Just doing your job, while I'm doing mine. Light: Please, hero, take that stuff away from our planet. The light hit Crystal, and then it turned her into a new, unseen-before form. She was all white, and glowing rainbow colours. Daisy: What form is that?! Snap: I don't know. Sophana: It's new, that's for sure. Then, Crystal spoke. Crystal: Now that I'm all fired up, you'll pay, for kidnapping Choco, and for hurting my friends' feelings! She flies inside, and grabs Chocolate. Crystal: You okay? Chocolate: I'm fine. I'm totally fine, I'm myself. But don't worry about me, worry about that thing! Then it gets ready to fire a blast. Crystal: I'll stop it. (Flies down) Then, Crystal and the beast liquid fight, until Crystal beats it up so much that it explodes and disintergrates, forever. Chapter 7-The End Crystal powers down, and starts to turn back to her regular form, as she falls. Chocolate saves her, or so he tries. Chocolate: Ugh, hey, would ya get off? I failed okay? Crystal: Owwww.... Don't worry, I've fallen from higher. Chocolate: Really? You're gonna have to tell me one day. Sophana, Snap, Daisy, and all of her friends currently there came. Sophana: You did great, Crystal! Kayla(chao form): I was getting tense there, but you did it! Snap examines the remains. Snap: Well, its changing stuff is gone, so Crystal and Choco are safe. Unfortunately, so is the stuff that would turn Daisy and her friends back. Daisy: Oh. Thought we had a chance. Snap: I'm so sorry. It's because this liquid is gone, and this, according to my scanner, is going to be a rock. Ben: A rock-hard dilemma to get over as well.(thoughts) Great, I'm a hedgehog forever... Everyone laughed. After a while of hanging out... and after Sheila, Tornado and Ivy left... Snap: So, will you guys be okay? Crystal: You are stuck in this world forever anyway. Fern: We should be. Tom: We should be fine. Steve: Something cool about it is that we're stronger than we usually are. Daisy: Guys, don't worry about it. I heard that at lunch, we were going to be captured for testing of that stuff. Would you rather be an animal, or captured for examining for hours and hours because they can't identify it? Ben, Sally, Steve, Fern, Sarah, Tom, and Nick: An animal. Daisy: Right. So it shouldn't be TOO bad. Chocolate: So, where will you guys go? Nick: Just exploring for me. Sarah: Same. Fern: I'd love to see this place fully. I'm doing the same, and following you, Sarah. Sarah: Like you always do. The boys and Sally said they were going to find a new home. Kayla: So what about you, Daisy? Daisy: Well, I'm gonna find a new home. Maybe not here, in the Blue Ridge Zone, cause it's a bit cold for my liking, but, I wanna see what kind of places there are to go. There should be something. Ben: What, a flower?(starts laughing) Daisy: Very funny. But no. Crystal: There's heaps of places to go, it shouldn't be too hard. Daisy: I know. Sally: So we're all settled? Kids: Yeah. They then went off in their separate directions. Daisy: See ya round, Crystal! (flies off) Crystal: Ha ha, bye.(waving) As Daisy was flying off for adventures. Daisy: (Thoughts) A whole world of adventures awaits! I'm so excited! But I should just look for a place to stay first. Onward to a new world! And new adventures, and new friends. See ya round, guys. Daisy and the other kids found places to stay and enjoy. They also had many adventures. THE END Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Pinkolol's fanfics